Monster School
by AshAngel911
Summary: -ALL OC CHARACTERS- What happens when a new kid comes to the academy? Will he fit in, or be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: School like no other

He walked down the path to the school he had he hands in his pockets and head slightly lifted back walked he seemed relaxed as people walked past him to meet friends and get to classes he heard a female yelled and then something hit the dirt he turned his head to see a girl had tackled a boy to the ground he just kept walking and walked into the school this school was a little different from other schools it was a school for monsters but we all had to stay in our human forms he didn't mind that he walked to his class he was in the same class as tuskune the boy that was tackled earlier and also the girl that tackled him and the other girls he hung out with him as he walked into the class he sat down he a far corner and put his hands on the table and listened as the teacher talked about the human world he sighed this was going to be a boring day.

Chapter 2: new students

At the entrance of the school he men stood looking at it as a gang of about eleven man and women appeared behind him.

"we are taking this school but do it quietly so mix with the other students and other stuff but when I tell you to fight someone you do it" he said coldly they was chores of yes sirs and then they all moved to the school all wore school uniform he watched them then turned and disappeared.

Back in the class the boy a sleep as someone poked him he woke.

"Hey! Wake up Masato" a student said poking him he lifted his head and looked at him then the teacher who was watching him and so was the whole class he looked at them all then the teacher went back to teacher he leaned back on his chair then the bell rung and everyone in the class got up and walked out of class Masato walked the other way as people walked to their class he walked to the roof where he would stay looking at the sky he got to the roof and walked to the edge with a view of the entrance and he watched as eleven students walked into the school at the same time he watched and wondered why they were late but he didn't actually care then one of the girls in the group looked at him he long blonde hair blowing in the breeze he realised he was staring and turned and walking away from the edge out of view he sat against the railing facing the door in case anyone came up the stairs to him he looked at the sky and closed his eyes.

Chapter 3: unwanted attention

Masato opened his eyes as the bell was ringing it was lunch he got up and walked down the stairs to and walked hands in pockets to the lunch room where everyone had lunch or just got lunch and went outside he grabbed a juice and a sandwich and walked outside and sat at a table that had two other chairs with it he ate silent as other students talked and laughing and ran. As Masato finished two students sat in the spare chairs he looked at the two people both were guys they smiled friendly

"Hey were are new here can you possibly show us around," one said

"And why did you ask me?" he replied blankly

"Well because you are sitting alone we thought you wouldn't mind to help us out," the other said Masato stood up

"Sure I guess I will help I got nothing better to do," then Masato turned and signalled for them to follow him so they did he walked around the school showing them each class and telling them what each had in them and then as they were finishing he stood on the roof where he was before

"And this is the roof where you can go to relax for peace and quiet" Masato said he walked to the railing and turned looking at both men then their eyes turned red

"attack closest person" they both said and looked at Masato he frown at them as both swung there fist at him he moved dodging out of the way then one jumped up Masato moved back the man punched the ground where he was cracking the ground then the other man turned into what looked like a big wasp Masato watched as the other one turned into what looked like a mix between a human and a wasp his right hand was the stinger it looked more like a sword then anything then both attack Masato moved dodging the stinger sword and fell to the floor as the wasp stinger missed him just it cut through his jacket then Masato bolted running down the stairs to a hallway then the huge wasp smashed through the roof Masato turned running down the other way he had to get some where other people were he couldn't change into a monster because a secret of what monster he was he turned a corner the huge wasp in hot pursuit of Masato as he ran he ran up another set of stairs just as the other guy appeared at the top just as Masato put his foot on the top step then the he kicked Masato back down the stairs he hit the bottom as the huge wasp hovered stinger ready just as claws slashed down it the wasp flew back slamming into a wall the wasp cross man looked around as he turned to ice Masato got up as tuskune ran to him.

"Are you alright!" he yelled at Masato as he looked at the wasp it moved getting back up as a girl landed next to tuskune she had blue hair and wings and a tail coming out from under her skirt her name is Kurumu she watched the wasp as it charged at her then just disappeared but they all could hear its wings Masato looked around he then punched Kurumu she yelled at him just as where she was got destroyed Masato then kicked tuskune hard he flew back and where he was got destroyed as well then he turned and grabbed something and the wasp appeared Masato had grabbed it before it attacked him he them throw it back it crashed into the wall again and it got up and flew at the frozen wasp cross man then a purple hair girl jumped from the balcony above on top of the wasp he bucked throwing her off she landed on the top of the stairs and didn't move the wasp crashed into the frozen man breaking him from the ice both fell down the stairs the wasp cross man got up first and looked at Masato he readied himself as it charged him he dodged the furry of stabs from the stinger arm as Kurumu helped tuskune up.

"help him" tuskune said as he groaned Masato had one powerful kick Kurumu let go of tuskune and he held the wall as she flew over to help Masato who was dodging the stabs she slashed the wasp man's back he yelled stoping his stabbing volley and Masato punched him in the soul plexus he stepped forward his fist still on the spot he punched then Masato started yelling as he thrown the wasp man back with the force of the fist he crashed through a door into a class room Kurumu watched surprised by the strength of the punch then the wasp got up from the bottom of the steps and flew at Masato who had bent over hands on his knees breathing heavily Kurumu flew at the wasp and kicked it down just before it's stinger hit Masato the wasp crashed down into the ground Masato looked up at her.

"Thank you" he said weakly the wasp moved to get up just as it froze the purple haired girl who was named Mizore had her hand on the wasp he nodded her thanks as well as tuskune walked to them.

"Why did they attack you?" he said looked at the two knocked out monsters.

"I have no idea they were new students who asked me to show them around so I did then after that their eyes went red and they said they had to attack anyone nearby and well I was the only one so I got the attack I legged it till you guys came," Masato said as he court his breath

"Their eyes turned red?" Kurumu said a little confused

"Yes red like someone started to control them" Masato said standing up "Oh and my name is Masato if any of you were wondering"

"Yes sorry I am tuskune and this is Kurumu" he said pointing to the blue haired girl "And this is Mizore" he pointed the purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth she nodded and didn't say anything then the bell rang

"Well we have class goodbye" tuskune said waving as he walked away the two girls followed him and Masato walked up the stairs to where his class was the two monsters stayed there.

Chapter 4: A new friend?

After the guys left the two monsters the man appeared where the two monsters were knocked out he touched the frozen wasp and it un froze and turned back to its human form then he walked over the wasp man and touched him and he turned to his human form then both got up slowly the wasp man coughed and fell back down then two of the new students moved and help him up and took him to the nurse the wasp now human got up rubbing his head

"What happened here!" the man yelled the boy was shocked looked down

"We were about to take the guy out but then these two girls and boy came and then joined forces with Masato and beat us up" the boy replied the man turned away from him he hadn't thought that Masato would get help from tuskune's friends but he had to deal with the girls sooner or later and had to finish Moka before anything else happened he then turned disappearing.

Masato was glad that the day finished he walked back out the gate of the school and walked to the male dorms he walked up the steps to his room he grabbed the knob to open his door to his room someone called for him he turned to see tuskune waving at him he waved back and walked over to Masato.

"Hey Masato!" tuskune said with a smile

"Yeah hey tuskune" he replied as he let go of the door knob "How is your chest I kicked you a bit hard you know thinking you were a monster and all" tuskune looked shocked and looked around seeing no one

"H-how did you know I am human" he whispered as if people were listening

"Because when I kicked you your chest sort of caved a bit your bones weren't as hard as us monsters are" tuskune just nodded

"Yeah can you keep it to yourself please?"

"Sure I will your girls helped me out"smiled Masato and before tuskune could say anything he had walked in his room and closed the door.

Tuskune looked at the door in wonder then turned and walked back to his room he hoped that Masato was going to stay on their side the force of his punch could probably rival Moka-san's kick he closed the door and put his bag on his bed and then he went for a shower.

Chapter 5: new team

The man stood on the roof where Masato had been yesterday he watched as students came in he could always see his people in the crowd he had ten the wasp man was out for the count because of that punch that broke his breast plate in half it had been one hell of a punch he had to admit that he could do better of cause but not by far he watched the students then saw his target a student who had pink hair that went to her waist she had her friends around her and next to tuskune walked with his hands in his pockets was his next target Masato he had power he was probably a vampire like Moka then he turned and there was three students one from yesterday's fight and a blonde girl and also a tall man with his hands behind his back.

"Okay I want you three to take care of Moka and her friends and if you can kill Masato as well" they nodded and turned he just disappeared.

Masato was walking with tuskune and his friends Kurumu was hanging off his arm like a lover would he just walked as if he was not surrounded by beautiful girls. Masato walked ahead of them knowing his wasn't wanted Kurumu didn't like him for kicking tuskune and he didn't blame her he had kicked her friend he would be angry at him to he walked into the class room and no one was there he walked to his seat and sat down he leaned back putting his feet on the desk as student walked in he was tall Masato looked at him the man stood at the door watching Masato they both watched each other.

Tuskune walked with his friends as two people walked in front of them one was a girl the other was a boy

"What are you two doing!" Kurumu said frowning holding on to tuskune's arm the two just stared at them then they both changed into their monster forms the girl didn't change but the boy changed into a wasp just like the one they fought yesterday the women smirked as vines came out of the ground and whipped around her tuskune looked at the girls as Kurumu and Mizore both changed their hands into claws the wasp charged at them and they both engaged into combat.

Masato watched the tall guy as his eyes turned red he frowned and sat up as the tall man changed into his monster form his arms turned to claws and he smirked as he ran at Masato who dodged by jumping out of the way the monster turned and kicked at Masato it hit him square in the chest sending him flying out the window he landed in a tree and saw the monster walk to the window and watch him then looked down and smirk so Masato looked down as well he saw Kurumu and Mizore fighting the huge wasp they fought yesterday Mizore slashed it with her ice claw hands and it fell to the ground as vines came out the ground slapping her sending her flying and more vines came at Kurumu she slashed them but one wrapped around her arm and slammed her to the ground she screamed in pain as blood came out her mouth Masato also saw tuskune and Moka watching she was talking to tuskune but Masato couldn't heard just as the monster that hit Masato jumped down at Moka and tuskune Masato also jumped from his position in the tree he landed just before the monster and pushed tuskune and Moka out of the way as the monster's feet hit the ground on top of Masato. Moka and tuskune slid along the ground tuskune got up and looked at Masato who was under the foot of the monster he looked at Masato from under his foot then raised his foot slamming it on his chest Masato yelled in pain he raised his foot to do it again just as tuskune slammed into him sending him flying.

"Now will you take my Rosario off!" yelled Moka at tuskune Masato slowly got up as tuskune reached for the cross on around her neck Masato then realised she was the vampire he stood holding his chest the monster stood up and went to slash at tuskune Masato jumped at the monster and punched the it hard in the face he stepped back just as the Rosario she started to transform energy blasted around her as her hair change to sliver and her eyes turned red she stood her hair flapping around her Masato then turned to the monster and he ran at it then jumped to the same height of the slamming his fist in the side of his face just as a foot slammed into the side of his face he heard the sound of cracking the monster face turned blank and fell backwards Masato looked to the foot it was female he saw the owner it was Moka he turned to see Mizore crash into the wall being hit by a vine Kurumu was slashing back waves of vines she was backing up till she hit a wall then a vine upper cut her she hit the wall and fell to her knees

"Moka! Masato! Go" tuskune yelled as he ran to where Mizore and Kurumu were laying just as both Masato and Moka ran the female monster she smirked as she sent vines at the two running at her Masato back handed the vines that went for him as Moka kicked away the vines that went for her then as both got to her she showed fear as Masato lowered and slammed his fist into her gut as Moka kicked her with the force of the punch and kick she was sent flying out of site.

Tuskune helped both Mizore and Kurumu up.

"You two need to go to the nurse" he said looking them over

"Okay we will go" Mizore said as she looked at Masato and Moka

"They fought well together didn't they" yukari said as she stood next to tuskune

"Yes they did" tuskune said as both yukari and tuskune help Mizore and Kurumu to the nurse's. Moka and Masato followed behind them no saying anything.

Chapter 6: Masato's weakness?

The man stood over the knocked out body of the tall student his skull was broke he turned to the women as she leaned against a tree.

"So Masato got a hit on the chest so he would have broken a few ribs at least" the man said with his arms crossed.

"Yes and then both Moka and Masato hit him in the head the crack was so loud" she said

"Yes and then you took a punch to the gut and a kick to the head" he turned to her

"Yes I did but the punch hurt but not as much to break my bones like he did with the others like it had lost power with each punch" the man thought about this he walked to her as students took the fallen man away

"So he gets weaker the move he fights that can work for us to beat him but what should we do with Moka?" he said the girl didn't say anything she just straightened her uniform as the man turned "go back to class and act like nothing happened and if any of them ask you were controlled okay?"

She nodded "yes sir" she left as the man disappeared.

Chapter 7: new member of the team

Masato leaned against the wall of the hospital room as both Mizore and Kurumu lay on beds tuskune was pacing around and Moka was sitting in a chair with Yukari standing next to her no one spoke as they waiting for a nurse or doctor to come both Mizore and Kurumu passed out as the group was taking them to the hospital so Masato and tuskune picked them up Masato was surprised about how lite Mizore was he looked at her as she was passed out on the bed then the door opened and a doctor came in she looked at the two girls and went to work doing what she needed to do.

"How will they be?" Tuskune asked he stood between the two beds the doctor looked at him

"They took a bit of damage they will be out for a few days at least" she said tuskune looked down as Yukari walked to him and looked up to him.

"It will be alright tuskune they are going to be fine" Yukari said with a smile tuskune looked at her and smiled back.

"Yes it will be" he replied then looked at Masato "Will you hang out with us more maybe even join the news paper club" Masato looked at tuskune then nodded

"Okay I will hang out more and join the club anyway we need to find out who controls the people that attacks us" he replied and looked at Moka who was looking at Masato

"Welcome to the group" she said smiling tuskune smiled also and Yukari looked at Masato

"What monster are you anyway you have a powerful punch" Yukari said as she walked over to him looking up at him

"I don't wish to sure that information with anyone" Masato replied and Yukari nodded

"Okay then I hope in time you can share it with us" as they were watching the doctor stood

"They will wake soon but they will be in bed waiting for their wounds to heal for a few days" the doctor said as she walked to the door opening it and walking out leaving the door open Masato walked to close it he saw the doctor walking down the heal a man came out of a corridor and spoke to her she shook her head and the man turned and saw Masato watching them and smirked and disappeared Masato closed the door and looked at his new found friends Tuskune had been pulled into a hug by Kurumu and Mizore and watching silently as Moka watched smiling along with Yukari Masato leaned against the wall where he was before.

Chapter 8: a change in life style

The days past and Kurumu and Mizore got out of the hospital also Masato started hanging out with them more and he met another of tuskune's hopeful lovers Ruby who seemed the most normal but at moments she was the most weird and one time Mizore and Kurumu were auguring who would be better with tuskune they asked Masato and he was stuck but both put pressure on him and he caved saying Kurumu then he was frozen by Mizore as Kurumu held tuskune tight tuskune told Mizore to defrost Masato so she did and she was frowning at Masato with anger in her eyes and Kurumu smiled at Masato saying that she forgave him for kicking tuskune. Weeks past and there were no more attacks and Masato got into the activates of the news paper club he had a column about monsters and the strongest and their weaknesses tuskune liked this and so did Moka and even Gin the head of the news paper club he had Masato do werewolves and vampires first which Moka didn't mind this and Kurumu told Masato to do Succubus's next he was glad to help and put up the Succubus in the column then one day after he had raised the topic of what monster should he do next Yukari suggested a Phoenix without thinking Masato said that he knew everything there is about a Phoenix they looked at him he didn't really notice he was busy writing about the monster call Phoenix as the day the newspaper was published they were handing them out as Moka looked at Masato's column because he wouldn't show any of them and she readied the column on the Phoenix and was surprised about the detail that was given to its power and strength and how to fight one but he had said that it was un wise to fight a Phoenix even a young Phoenix she smiled and handed it to a student and gave out the rest of the box and after they had handed them all out Masato was walking back the news paper room with the empty boxes the other had walked ahead and Moka walked with Masato.

"Hey that was a great article about the Phoenix" she said and smiled at him

"Yeah it was I think I am getting good at this" he replied

"Yes it was as if you are one" she said and he seemed to tense then it hit her how he knew so much "you are a Phoenix!" he told her to be quiet and she looked down and said sorry

"It okay I just don't want anyone to know because they will fear me like people do with vampires" he said looking at her she understood that much she nodded

"I won't tell anyone okay" she said smiling he nodded smiling back as they walked they caught up with the others and their all talked about how well he did and no one seemed to get that the Phoenix was his monster and he was glad they didn't know and he liked this school life better than his other one.

Chapter 9: School trip

As the group was sitting in the news paper club's room Masato had his feet on the table along with his school jacket tuskune stuck in another argument with Mizore and Kurumu and Yukari was reading some book as she sat at the table and Moka also was sitting her jacket on the table as well she was studying for some test she had then Gin burst in the room.

"Hey guys! I have the best news! We are on going on a field trip to the human world" Gin basically yelled it the Mizore and Kurumu stopped pulling on Tuskune and smiled then whole group smiled "we are all going on the trip even Ruby" the girls screamed happily and jumped up and down Masato covered his ears as they screamed.

"Awesome I hope we go to the beach" tuskune said happily and Masato frozen so did Moka he know that vampires couldn't swim in water and phoenix's couldn't either because they are all fire and being covered in water would kill them tuskune looked at Moka

"Oh vampires can't go in water" he said and Moka just smiled and said it would be okay anyway Gin smiled his perv of a smile he knew what that meant he thought of it to the girls in their swim suits he looked at the girls talking Yukari had join in with the others even Moka and tuskune joined but Masato didn't till Yukari asked if Masato was going he nodded and said he would.

As they were talking about the man was watching them from a tree he had his hands in his pockets he smirked he could hear them talking and he knew this would be the perfect time to have another go at killing Moka and Masato he hoped that it would work he had to beat them and take the school.

Chapter 10: school trip is all ready to go

A few days past and everyone was getting ready for the trip Kurumu tried to get tuskune to pick what colour swim suit and so did Mizore Masato laughed at the fact tuskune was stuck Kurumu and Mizore stared at the Masato stopping his laughed he looked at Mizore and asked not to be frozen she just smirked and just before he froze Masato tuskune stopped her that made him laugh again and that got him frozen by Mizore after he was un frozen Ruby came telling them all that they were going Masato grabbed his bags and started to walk as the others joined him everyone one was happy to be going on the trip and earlier Gin had said they were going to the beach as they got on the bus Masato sat in a seat a middle seat and tuskune and the girls filled the back Gin sat at the seat across from Masato he seemed to know to keep his distance the bus started and they were off through the tunnel to the human world as they drove Masato thought he saw a person standing watching the bus he shook his head and then he was gone.

The man was watching them till Masato had seen him and he moved then as they went to through the tunnel he smirked as his nine students who had joined the school walked behind him his second in command stepped next to him.

"Sir what are we going to do?" he said looking at the man

"Continue your work in the school I will get men from out the school to help finish them off" he said then the people replied yes sir and then they walked off he then disappeared from where he was standing he was going to take the news paper club out on their trip away from school.

Chapter 11: human world

The bus stopped at a motel by the beach the girls almost jumped out to get to see the beach Moka stood back from the group and so did Masato but the others didn't seem to notice they were staring at the waves and beach Gin was checking out the girls and Kurumu slapped him telling him to stop being a perv he rubbed his head and told her that it wasn't going to happen she just sighed and looked out at the sea Ruby stepped out of the bus and told everyone one to get their stuff and follow her they all did Masato grabbed his bags and followed the other did as well the group got to the motel they all stood looking at the motel it didn't look flash but it would do they all walked in and got they room keys the girls had three rooms and the guys only got one because there were only three of them but Gin got his own room tuskune and Masato walked into the room and placed their bags on their beds and Masato walked to the window in their room and looked out it.

"It a nice day I think we should swim" tuskune said as he stood next to Masato who looked at him.

"I don't think I will swim I will just relax in the sun" he replied looking back out at the beach the best thing about being a Phoenix was the fact he could never be burned and he loved the heat the guys got in their swimming shorts and walked down to the lobby where the girls and Ruby were already waiting in their own swimming suits Yukari had a one piece and Mizore, Kurumu, Moka and Ruby had bikinis tuskune was a little stunned well both guys were stunned but Masato hid it as he walked past them to the beach Moka walked to him.

"Are you going to be alright with the water and all" Moka whispered

"I will be fine and will you?"

"Yes they know about my weakness to water"

He nodded of cause they would know they all knew she was a vampire he watched as Kurumu and the other girls sprinted to the water but Masato Moka and tuskune walked to the water Masato put his towel down and fell on his back on it as Moka told tuskune to go swimming with the girls and she said she would hang out with Masato he nodded then went to join the others as Moka put her towel out and sat next to Masato who didn't say anything Moka looked at him.

"Are you always hot?" she said Masato opened his eyes and was shocked Moka blushed realising she said it weirdly

"Well yes it is always high and it means I never get sick or cold" he replied with a slight smile as he had his hands behind his head looking at the girls play in the water then he turned his head "look Moka it Gin" he lifted his head up a bit and Moka looked and saw Gin taking photos of Kurumu Mizore and Ruby she went to get up and stormed over to Gin slapping him he dropped his camera it hit the sand and Masato got up and went for the camera as Moka was yelling at him Masato took the camera walking to the sea Gin saw him take the camera and pushed Moka out of the way and ran to Masato as he stood with the water around his feet it hurt but he got over it and throw the camera as far as he could and Gin jumped at Masato Moka yelled at Masato as he turned seeing Gin as landed into him they both fell into the water as Masato hit the water he was covered in it then as he lay their his face went blank as steam came off his body and then he started to scream in pain Gin got up and looked at Masato with shock as Moka ran to them Tuskune and the others came over as well Masato was screaming in pain turn in the water as if he was on fire

"Get him out of the water now!" Moka yelled running to them tuskune and Gin picked him up as steam kept coming off him they put him on his towel and Moka started to dry him as his screams stopped he groaned still in pain.

"What just happened to him?" Kurumu said as she got her towel and helped dry him he had his eyes closed hard as he stopped moving

"Water is his major weakness" Moka said looked at everyone then back down to Masato.

"What is his monster anyway?" Ruby asked

"He doesn't want anyone to know that want he told me" and tuskune looked at her then to Masato

"So you know but he doesn't want anyone else to know?" tuskune said and Moka just nodded she seemed ashamed to the fact she was hiding secret from him and the others while they were talking Gin was staring at Masato with shock all over his face

"I could have killed him?" he said he seemed shocked that he almost killed a friend of his Kurumu frown standing up

"Yes you could have! Lucky Moka was here and knew his weakness or you would be dealing with me!" yelled Kurumu she was furious at Gin and so was everyone else no one was stopping Kurumu but she didn't say anymore "we should take him to his room, tuskune" he nodded picked Masato up who groaned in pain he carried him to his room and placed him on his bed everyone looked at him then tuskune turned them

"We should leave him now let him sleep and heal" tuskune said looking over his shoulder at him and everyone agreed and left tuskune closed the door leaving him alone in the room.

Chapter 12: catch up on the days

A few days passed and Masato still hadn't gotten out of bed he had woken and looked over at tuskune and asked who long he was not tuskune was surprised that he was awake and told him that he was sleeping for four days straight he just nodded tuskune sat up and looked at him Masato was still in his swimming shorts he had tried getting up but he yelled in pain and fell back down tuskune and Masato didn't say anything for a while then tuskune told Masato to sleep he nodded as tuskune felt the room Masato looked at the roof and wondered what the other guys were doing but soon he was asleep then he woke he sat up slowly he was still in pain but he could walk he got up and walked to the door and opened it was almost dark so they will be at the eating area it had a view of the beach and its sunset so he walked down the steps and turned to the back he saw Yukari sitting on the railing looking out at the beach with Moka he walked to them and leaned against the railing Kurumu Mizore ruby and tuskune were at the beach playing throwing a beach ball at each other.

"What did I miss" Masato said looking at the two girls both were surprised and Moka hugged him and Yukari said his name in surprise Masato groan telling her that it hurt she let go of him and said sorry then he turned to the guys at the beach and tuskune turned and saw Masato and stopped and got hit by the ball and fell over.

"Taken out tuskune!" yelled Masato the others looked and waved and they walked over to him and up the stairs and Kurumu hugged him and he told her it hurt she stepped back and smiled telling him it good that he is okay

"Well guys I have been sleeping for days I am hungry" Masato said clapping his hands together and tuskune smiled

"Okay Masato you sit we will get whatever they are giving us" tuskune said walking past Masato who sat down facing the sunset the other all sat down around Moka sat at the same table as Masato and so did Yukari they all watched the sunset then tuskune and one of the motel maids came out with food for everyone Masato was hungry and as soon as he was allowed to eat he started to eat he wolfed down his food and tuskune sat with Masato Moka and Yukari and ate they all ate the food then waited a bit talking as they caught Masato up on what they had done that past days they had been swimming must of the time and had been shopping and had been walking around not doing much.

"Well you guys didn't do much at all. So where is Gin?" Masato said looking at them they looked at each other

"Well we don't know we haven't really seen him since what happened to you" Moka answered Masato's question Masato looked at them then as the sun set he told them he was still tired and he went to bed.

The man was standing over the other side of the road to the motel he had going here late and didn't see what happened to Masato he had his men in position to be ready to attack all he needed now was the right moment to attack tuskune and his group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 13: bush walk

In the morning Masato had woken up just before sun rise and gotten dressed and went to watch the sun rise he was sitting at a table when Mizore seemed to appear out of nowhere she sat next to him

"So you are up early to Mizore" Masato said looking at her

"Yes I am I like to watch the sun rise" she replied looking at the horizon as the sun started to rise she looked at Masato "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am thank you" he smiled at her then looked at the sun as it rose from the horizon symbolling a new day as the new rays on sun hit the skin of Masato he lifted his head back a bit as the heat touched his skin it glowed as his power was replenished by the morning sun Mizore was watching him in wonder.

"What are you doing?" she asked tilting her head a little

"I am getting a serious power boost in the morning sun" he answered as he opened his eyes as his skin stopped glowing "It like being in the cold for you" she nodded understanding that then the others came out seeing us together watching the sunrise smiled and they all left Mizore and Masato be they went the lobby and all sat down at the seats around the lobby Kurumu hung off tuskune's are like always

"I wonder if Mizore and Masato are going out." Kurumu said in wonder they all looked at her and she looked back "What?!" they didn't say anything and just sat in silence for a while then Mizore and Masato they sat down.

"Everyone is here good" Ruby said standing up "We are going on a bush walk today" everyone looked at her and she continued "So we will go in about a hour since Masato is feeling better" than once she finished she told everyone to get ready and everyone left to get into something that would be going for walking long distances Masato was the first out waiting in the lobby he only had a singlet and long pants and boots then tuskune came down he had sort of the same but had a shirt instead he sat opposite Masato.

"Hey Masato can I ask you something?" tuskune asked after a while

"Sure tuskune go ahead" he replied

"Are you and Mizore going out?" he asked after a bit Masato was shocked

"W-what did you say me and Mizore no" Masato stuttered tuskune nodded then the girls came all were dressed in bush walking clothes long pants and shirts they all had bag packs with lunch and water then they all followed Ruby out of the motel and down the road to a path that lead into the forest Masato walked with his hands in his pockets he didn't have water only some food he had in a back pack Mizore walked next to him.

"Are we going out?" she whispered Masato looked at her

"No we aren't well not to my knowledge" he replied she just looked at him and nodded they all walked up the path as monsters watched them no one could see the monsters that watched them.

The man watched the group walk up the path he knew it was time he called his men a total of six people they were in there monster forms they all moved into the trees they were all fast and strong the man smirked they would be the best to fight tuskune and his friends the just turned and disappeared.

Chapter 14: school trip gone wrong

As the group walked the path Kurumu was hanging of tuskune's arm like she always did Ruby was leading them all and Yukari and Moka were talking Mizore was walking alone and Masato was walking alone as well they all walked and then they all got to a open area the sun was beating down on them all everyone one was sweating but Masato they all sat under a big tree in the middle Masato sat near them and ate his sandwich the others did as well Masato looked out at the trees around them something was moving he frown to look better then monster with spikes on his back came in to view and Masato watched him more monsters seemed to appear Masato tapped the shoulder of the nearest person who happen to be Yukari.

"Can you see those monsters" he said to her no making sure the monsters were in his site at all times.

"Yes I can" she said frowning she told the others that they were being watched they all looked around they were six and came out of the forest around them they were snarling like animals they had spikes coming off their backs and elbows one was taller than the rest he walked with a smirk his knuckles had small spikes on them the other five stood in a loose circle around them Masato stood up looking around them they all seemed to have hard skin Kurumu and Mizore stood up

"I don't think we can fight them all maybe if I hit the leader" Masato said looking around seriously Kurumu and Mizore both went into their demon forms Kurumu's tail came out of her pants.

"We have to try to take them" Mizore said her face blank tuskune stood up

"We will get inner Moka out she can take them" tuskune said looking around the monsters charged at them crossing the ground fast Kurumu Mizore and Masato clashed with them dodging and attacking one swung its fist a Masato who dodged and slammed his fist into its chest sending it flying back into a bunch of trees Mizore was fighting against two and Kurumu was fighting two both were holding their own tuskune went for Moka's Rosario just before he reached it the leader of the monsters appeared kicking him away with his spiked toes tuskune was sent into a tree and landed knocked out Kurumu saw it and screamed his name this gave the two monsters a opening they both hit her with volleys of punches and kicks she flew back blood coming out of her mouth she hit a tree and groaned looking at the monsters as they advanced then Masato appeared stopping them his hair covered his eyes the he slammed his fist into the chest of one of the monsters he didn't move the monster just laughed then he frown.

"burn" Masato said as his voice serious and dangerous the monster started to scream as he shot back fire coming out of his chest it hit one of the monsters Mizore was fighting then both crashed into the ground the only monster left fighting Mizore looked shocked as Mizore slashed down its chest it fell back finished the monster only other monster looked at Masato who told his hand on fire and looked at the monster his eyes were gold the monster stepped back just as Masato jumped and grabbed its face and the flames around it the monsters face then started to burn his face Kurumu was getting up and looked at the monster as it fell over with Masato's hand on it then flames exploded Masato stood and the monster lay down finished as Masato stood the leader looked at Masato shocked then disappeared Masato looked at them his eyes turned back to normal he turned to Kurumu she looked shocked and slightly scared he helped her she accepted and he helped her to where everyone on was he helped her down as tuskune walked over to him.

"You took them all out and made that leader guy run" tuskune said and stood next to him "good job" he hit him on his back Masato looked at the others they were smiling Kurumu nodded thanks to him. Kurumu was not hurt badly and nearer was tuskune so they walked back to the motel Masato helped tuskune in to his bed as the other girls took care of Kurumu.

When night fell and after dinner and everyone had gone to sleep Masato sat out watching the waves he was on the beach with his back against the wall of the motel he had used his powers in front of his friends at first Kurumu was scared but after tuskune told him good job everyone seemed to loosen up and was less scared they were still scared but they could hold it in without showing it Masato looked up at the moon and watched it this trip had just been ruined and when he got back to school is it going to find out who is after him and the others.

Chapter 15: the end of the trip

After a few days of being at the beach the guys were starting to get sick of it so Ruby called the bus and everyone packed Masato had been keeping away from the others the others didn't really seem to mind most of everyone's attention was on tuskune like always so he just hung back and watched then when they were going Gin showed up and everyone got on the bus Masato looked out at the window as the bus drove back.

The man stood watching the bus leave he was angry he turned to the leader who was twice as tall as him.

"You ran away" the man said

"Y-yes sir" the monster said

"this will not do" then the man turned and flitted up to the same level as the monster then grabbed his throat there was a loud snap and the monster's neck seemed to explode with blood he fell back on the ground the man landed back on the ground then flicked his hand and the blood that was on it came off then turned and disappeared.

Chapter 16: the name of their enemy

As they got back to school Masato was glad he had his chance to take these people out if he could just find one of the members of this gang that attacked tuskune's friends and him as the bus stopped everyone got out Masato got his bags and went without even looking at them tuskune watched as he left Moka stood next to him.

"Do you think he is angry?" Moka asked looking at tuskune.

"I don't think so he seemed a bit upset about using his power in front of us" he replied the others walked past them and told them to catch up so they got their bags and walked to them after they all talked a bit they left to put their bags into their rooms. As the day went on none of the group had seen Masato and as the days past he didn't turn up to the news paper club meetings they wondered where he was but had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

Masato stood in front of the bed of a student he was tall he was the one that had attacked them last time at school he opened his eyes

"Well your wake" Masato said

"What do you want" he said looking at him with a frown he had bandages around his head

"Who do you work for?" the man laughed at Masato then Masato punched him in the chest he yelled in pain "Now tell me"

"Okay okay we all work for the man called Ryuu he said he was going to take the school out and give it to us" Masato looked at him then turned and walked to the door "you can't stop him he is way too powerful for anyone even a vampire" Masato turned to him

"Well we will see" Masato closed the door and walked down the corridor thinking had no idea who this Ryuu was but now he knew who was behind it he just had to find out try he would let some bullies take the school over so Masato walked out of the hospital and went to the library so he could look through history of past students maybe he could find out who he is he walked to the library his hands in his pockets deep in thought that he didn't even hear the people who started to follow him.

Chapter 17: re group

Tuskune sat at the news paper club's room everyone was here except for Masato who hadn't been around since the bus two days ago he hoped that Masato was okay Kurumu asked what she should do for her cooking column tuskune told her he didn't know because he is only human Moka said tomato soup and Mizore said some ice blocks tuskune wasn't really listening he had walked to the window and seen Masato walking by and shortly after he pasted four male students followed him he knew that his was going to be trouble so he ran out of the room and down the stairs the girls called for him but he kept running he had to help Masato he opened the door and saw Masato turn as one of the boys punched him he stepped back as another kicked him in the gut and bent over then another upper cutter him tuskune ran and punched one he stepped back as one slammed his fist into tuskune who stepped back Masato got up and spat blood and watched as tuskune was kicked to the ground Masato frown and punched the guy that kicked him with his power punch he flew back hitting a wall but Masato kept moving he placed his hand on the ground and kicked another who hit a wall he punched off the ground and spun punching another person who slide along the ground hitting a bench the last guy looked shocked as Masato grabbed his throat slammed him into the wall as tuskune got up.

"Was it Ryuu who sent you!" yelled Masato the student just nodded Masato throw him to the ground and looked at tuskune

"Who is Ryuu?" tuskune asked as he dusted himself off

"He is the one that has been sending the ones after us all" he replied and spotted the girls as they walked around the corner and saw the four knocked out people on the ground and blood from cuts on Masato's face and tuskune's they ran over to them but looked over tuskune as if Masato wasn't there but Mizore walked over to him and grabbed his chin and turned his head to one side looking at cut on his cheek then turned it to the other side where he had a cut on his eye brow.

"You're a mess Masato" she said letting go of his face

"Well I had four guys beat me up" he replied everyone looked at him

"So that is way tuskune ran out of the room it was after you" Moka said putting her finger on her bottom lip

"He is so brave!" Kurumu said hugging tuskune Masato smiled he had missed these guys over the days he was gone he looked down at Yukari as she said his name

"We heard you say that Ryuu was the leader" she said then went deep into thought they all looked at her but she looked back at Masato "What?" he shrugged

"Nothing I thought you might have know him from something" Masato said then looked at group

"Well Masato are you going to come back to the club and we can find out why he is doing all this together" tuskune said to him

"Okay I will" Masato said with a smile then everyone went back to the news paper club room and sat down and everyone asked what Masato knew he told them that Ryuu was the leader of the gang attacking them he was meant to be powerful monster and he was controlling the all the monsters attacking them they understood the red eyes that Masato told them about they thought about why Masato told them that the gang he had him attack them wanted to take over the school and Ryuu promised to do so but he didn't know his reasons why he was helping them then the sun was setting so everyone said goodnight and left to go to their beds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 18: the battle for the school has begun

They spent the past days trying to find out who was Ryuu but they could never seem to find anything about him other then he was a past student at the school but was kicked out after attacking students for no reason this puzzled everyone in the group Gin even joined the group Kurumu didn't like this but Masato greeted him like a old friend he seemed to forgive him for what happened at the trip so then everyone joined in discussing about him and why he was attacking them they also finished of the news paper issues and Masato went back to his monster column which a lot of the readers liked to have it back many told Masato to keep it up and as Masato was handing out newspapers he turned and through the horde of people he saw a man who was standing away from everyone he had a trench coat on and a black shirt and pants the only really noticeable thing about him was the fact he had a tattoo of a dragon on his neck that went up to his eyes from his neck it's colour was red he smirked and was looking at Masato was well then turned and walked away he coat flapping then he seemed to disappeared as a student walked to past his view then he kept handing out the newspapers as the newspapers were handed out and everyone was walking back to the club room Masato walked next to tuskune and told him about the man and his tattoo tuskune stopped and looking at Masato.

"So you think this man was Ryuu" tuskune said Masato nodded and they kept walking as everyone one got to the club tuskune told them all what Masato said to him they all wondered why he was in the school that meant he had business in the school but they didn't know why.

Ryuu watched them talk over why he was here this made him laugh and it was time to take them all out he hated this school and it was time to destroy it his second in command stood next to him in the tree.

"It is time ready everyone for a fight" Ryuu said his arms crossed the second in command nodded and then disappeared to ready his men Ryuu watched them then Masato turned and looked straight at Ryuu and frowned this made Ryuu smile then Masato walked to the window the others in his group turned and saw him then he disappeared then looked at each other then Ryuu appeared standing on top of the table the group stepped back but Masato looked at him and seemed up fazed by the fact he had appeared in front of them

"So these are the people who stood up to me" Ryuu said as he looked over them all

"Yes we are and we will beat you down" Masato said stepping closer to him

"Oh really Masato you will fail" Ryuu replied tuskune stood next to Masato

"We will all stand up to you know why are you attacking this school" tuskune said frowning

Ryuu laughed out loud and kicked Masato's jacket which was on the table it landed on the face of tuskune who took it off and Ryuu was standing very close to his face

"Because I hate this school and everyone in it" he replied to his question then he just disappeared everyone looked around at each other than a soft sound of a explosion was heard Masato grabbed his jacket and ran at the room and put his jacket on and his jacket flapped behind him as the others followed they got to the lunch area there was a monster smashing a table as students ran away he had a tail with a spike on it and claws and seemed to have hardened skin he saw Masato and his group and kicked a table he went flying at the group and Mizore slashed it in half it crashed next to them harmlessly Kurumu walked next to her and both were ready to fight the monster his tail flicked and his wings on his back flapped they looked like bug wings they Mizore and Kurumu and the monster engaged into combat the monster fought both with his hands blocking them both were fighting hard against them Kurumu slid along the ground near tuskune.

"Find Ryuu and beat him we will deal with him" Kurumu said then charged back joining Mizore in combat with the bug like monster. They remaining group ran through the school everyone was panicking Gin grabbed a student and asked what was happening the students told him that monsters are attacking the students then the group ran along the corridor tuskune asked another student where the monsters were the student told them that they were at the sports grounds then Masato and the group ran to the sports grounds as they got their two monsters stood in front of them Gin stood in front and then engaged in combat they moved fast Gin fought them then the remaining group who was tuskune Moka Yukari and Masato they got to the grounds and Yukari saw a group of students being beaten up by vines and she went to save them now it was just tuskune and Moka with Masato as they walked into the open area of the sport's area two monsters stood one was short as a ten year old he had pale skin but his shoulders and arms up to his elbow ere purple along with his shin he smirked and the other monster was actually Ryuu with his arms crossed the monster stepped forwards he had three toes tuskune and Moka readied themselves.

"Tuskune you should take Moka's Rosario off now" Masato said as he frowned he eyed both monsters in front of them tuskune nodded and took the Rosario off and Moka turned into her vampire form and the monsters smirked and readied themselves as well.

"Tuskune stand back Moka and I will handle this" Masato said his eyes started to change to flame orange then Moka stepped forward.

"No Masato I will deal with them both" Moka said then burst forward kicking the monster away who crashed into a wall then she spun her same foot and went to kick Ryuu in the face but she was stopped Moka looked shocked as Ryuu grabbed her foot and through her up in the air and appeared and kicked her she slammed into the ground. Tuskune ran for her but the monster Moka had kicked appeared and swung its fist but it stopped as Masato grabbed his fist and Masato swung his fist at the monster and he grabbed it as well then Masato kneed him in the gut as he bent forwards and Masato gave him a upper cut he flew back flipped and swung his tail hitting Masato who slid along the ground..

Mizore and Kurumu swung their claws the monster jumped back and grabbed a table and threw it at them Mizore dodged it and Kurumu was hit and the table and Kurumu slammed into the window going throw it hitting the ground.

Gin slid along the ground he was in his monster form and growled at the two monsters one was holding his arm and the other was smirking he had no cuts on him and Gin was bleeding from a cut that was given to him by the smirking monster.

Yukari swung her wand and Basins flew at the female monster that blocked the basins with her vines from the ground she was breathing heavy the students got away but now she was fighting a female monster that could use vines. The battle at the school has begun.

Chapter 19: Mizore and Kurumu battle for their life

Mizore hit a tree and slid down it she blinked shocked as the monster walked through the window she had just been thrown through Kurumu was pushing a table off her.

"Is this all you got weaklings" the monster said was he stood near Kurumu and looked at Mizore she fired ice missiles at the monster he blocked them as Kurumu pushed the table off kicking it at him it hit him and he crossed into a tree Kurumu's wings flapped and she floated up a bit and Mizore stood up and shook her head the monster stood up and charged at them both Mizore and Kurumu blocked his attacks Mizore slashed down wards cutting the monsters chest as Kurumu slashed up wards also cutting his chest and jaw the monster stepped back Mizore fired ice missiles at him it hit them stabbing into his skin he yelled as Kurumu rapidly slashed him blood spilled from him and he fell backwards and Mizore double kicked him he flew back smashing through the trees behind him Mizore and Kurumu stood next to each other and smiled they both were wounded but not as bad but the monster on the other hand probably was dead they hugged and cheered as they had defeated the monster.

"We beat it without the help of Moka" Kurumu said Mizore nodded.

Then as the two broke from their hug the monster appeared grabbing both of them and threw them they smashed into the trees and slide down one

"hahaha you think you could beat be what a shame" the monster said with a smirk was Kurumu and Mizore got up they ran at the monster slashing he blocked as his tail wrapped around Kurumu's neck and he hit Mizore making her spinning and slid across the ground Kurumu tried to break free of the grip around her neck and tried to breath as the monster slammed her into the ground she coughed blood out and he threw her she landed next to Mizore who was getting up she fired her ice missiles at him he just let them hit his chest as they broke apart on impact Mizore looked shocked then the monster pointed his finger at them.

"destroy them" he said as small balls were fired from his finger Kurumu and Mizore dodged by jumping away he putted at one each with one finger as his fingers continued to fire the balls the girls ran as the ground were their feet just were exploded they both ran at the monster dodging the balls and jumped slashing downwards as they yelled but their slashes never made contact with the monster's skin because he had grabbed them both they coughed at the sudden stop in movement the monster looked at each one then slammed Kurumu into the ground she coughed blood and the monster turned his attention to Mizore.

"What do you love the most" the monster asked "so I can take it away" he smirked Mizore tried moving but she couldn't seem to she was beaten badly from the fight with him

"Y-you can n-never take away" she coughed "M-my friends" the monster smirked

"Oh sure I can starting with you friend here" he looked down raising his foot over her face Kurumu looked up at him and Mizore she was beat worse than Mizore she had cuts all over her face and her sweater was gone and her shirt cut a bit the monster looked at Mizore and smirked as she moved

"no don't" she said weakly then monster slammed his foot down Kurumu screamed but her scream wasn't cut off with a foot slamming into her face but there was a loud cracking sound Kurumu opened her eyes to see the monster's foot inches away from her face it had a layer of ice around it and it was slowly thickening she moved away and looked Mizore had her hand placed on his chest and ice was forming over her hand and his body his body was frozen not just his skin but all his muscles and organs

"C-cut him already" Mizore groaned Kurumu nodded and slashed his chest with her claws and he shattered into pieces and Mizore fell to her knees Kurumu moved to help her up and both stood whiling helping each other

"We beat him now" Mizore mumbled then a loud explosion hit the area over the whole school Mizore and Kurumu both looked at each other then walked with the support of each other to where it came from the sports grounds.

Chapter 20: Masato's monster powers unleashed

When the explosion happened Gin held one monster by the neck and the other was stuck in a tree he slammed the monster in his grasp to the ground then than ran off changing to his human form to where the explosion came from.

Yukari was hitting the female monster with a wave of basins she fell over knocked out then the explosion hit and she ran over to where it hit as she ran she saw Mizore and Kurumu limping over to the way the explosion came from she ran over and helping Kurumu because she was the most wounded Mizore still used Kurumu for support then they all move to where the explosion came from.

A few minutes earlier. Tuskune slid along the ground his red vampire eyes turned to normal she he slammed through the wall and to a row of desks he groan and saw Moka get thrown away by Ryuu she slammed into a wall and was stuck into it by the force of the throw then Masato's fist slammed into Ryuu he was forced back then both engaged in intense melee combat both throw punches and kicks at a intense speed then Masato got the upper hand and he slammed his fist into Ryuu's face he flew back and flipped landing on his feet sliding back a bit then flames flow around him as he frowned and then the flames sucked into his body then burst out causing a huge explosion then everyone in the school hear it.

Masato stood his shirt buttons were torn and his shirt flapped around his body and his eyes were flame orange and fire was around his body burning the ground to scorched dirt Ryuu looked at Masato.

"What the hell you have intense power your hits should weaken after each hit but not now why?" Ryuu said his coat flapping with the wind form the fire aura that Masato had around his body

"you're facing the power of Phoenix now" Masato said his face serious "time to burn" then his flame aura exploded blasting flames around Ryuu covered his face from the intense heat then Masato's fist slammed into Ryuu's chest forcing him to bend over then Masato kneed him in the head and he flew upwards then Masato appeared above Ryuu then kicked downwards Ryuu smashed in the ground with a huge explosion putting smoke and dust everywhere Masato landed softly on the ground as Ryuu started to get up his trench coat fell off as it fell apart then Masato kicked him he flew to the side then Masato appeared kicking him up and he flew upwards and Masato appeared grabbing his wrist.

"burn" Masato says as his hands light on fire he slams Ryuu into the ground and place his hands on Ryuu then fire bursts out engulfing both of them Moka and the group watched covering there facing from the fire Moka frowned as she watched Masato he is a Phoenix a young one he should be weaker than this but he is not he is more powerful than her. As the flames cleared along with the smoke and dust Masato stood over the body of Ryuu who had burns over his chest and his eyes were closed Masato turned and walked away out off the hole that was made from the burning attack Moka and Tuskune walked over to him and so did Gin and Yukari and Kurumu and Mizore half limped over everyone was smiling except Moka who was looking at the hole then she turned to Masato.

"Good job Phoenix" Moka said and everyone agreed.

Chapter 21: the Dragon versus the Phoenix the flaming showdown

They all started to walk back to the school Masato was helping both Kurumu and Mizore he had to lower his heat on one side to help Mizore because of the fact she was weak to heat as they were walking back Moka stopped and turned

"do you guys hear that" Moka said eying the hole everyone looked at the hole and the ground started to shake a little Masato let go of Kurumu and Mizore and they held each other and Masato walked to Moka tuskune stood next to them both.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME WITH THAT TYPE OF ATTACK!" a voice roared from in the hole then a huge head burst out of the hole followed what looked like a snake that was at least ten metres thick everyone stared in shock as it rose up the length of the snake body was about two hundred metres long and its head was huge it was a dragons head it had huge horns and it snarled at the group it had arms but they weren't as big as it's body but they could still grab hold of a human sized person.

"Anyone wounded ran now this fight just got a lot harder so Kurumu and Mizore run Gin and yukari will take care of you so Moka and maybe even tuskune if he can use his powers" Masato said as his hands caught fire and Moka's demonic aura exploded around her and tuskune's vampire aura exploded around him then as the dragon snarled then flew at them all three dodged with intense speed and ran Moka jumped jump slamming her foot on the dragon's nose his head hit the ground and tuskune slammed his fist into his jaw lifting his head up as Masato's flames burst around him and he slammed his fist into the top of his head forcing his head back down making a huge hole with its head then Moka started kicking its head and tuskune laid into his body about ten metres down on is two hundred metres down its body slamming his fists making huge makes on his body Masato was also punching his body the dragon groaned in pain but the pain turned to laughter and Moka who was on his nose looked at Moka who looked into his big eyes.

"was that meant to hurt vampire" the dragon said then flicked his head up and Moka went flying upwards then blow fire sending Moka into a building blasting the side of the three story building to bits as rubble fell on her tuskune called for Moka then one the dragon's hands slapped tuskune he flew into the same building and came out the other side crashing through a class room as students looked in shock as tuskune crashed through the class room and out the window landing on a table he had gone through three walls and landed on a table back at where the dragon was Masato watch his friends be hit hard then the other arm came at him he ducks as its claws missed him and he jumped on to its back and ran flames coming off him as he got closer to its head then jumped up flames coming off his hands as he came down to use the same attack he used on Ryuu before he change then his head turned and he blow fire knocking Masato out of the sky he crashed through the roof of one of the class buildings he blinked blood was blocking his vision so he wiped it away and got up slowly and looked around he was in a cooking class all the girls were staring at him he was shirt less and they were looking at his tanned chest he turned to the teacher to say sorry and it was Ruby one of his friends she came over to him and looked him over he had cuts and bruises all over his chest.

"Oh god! What happened to you Masato you're a mess" Ruby said looking him over as some of the girls whispered Masato was looking at her shocked then a roar was heard he yelled for people to run and a huge tail slammed into the roof smashing downwards Masato was looking at the tail Ruby didn't move the tail came down it was wide enough that it would hit Ruby as well Masato's flaming aura burst around him and he put his hands up and the tail smashed downwards Ruby ducked and Masato held the tail he groaned as he was slowly forced down bit by bit.

"R-ruby run damn it RUN!" Masato yelled and Ruby ran for the down and out of the classroom Masato yelled loudly his flames blasted around him forcing the tail off him and he held the tail as it lifted clear of the building Masato pushed off the tail and was sent high in the sky then his flames came around him and he stayed in the air then he started yelling the flames became wild and bigger the dragon watched was the flames became so intense that the person controlling them was hidden many students and run to the roofs of the buildings even Kurumu and Mizore were on the roof on one of the buildings along with Yukari and Gin and many students Moka and tuskune stood next to them they didn't take their eyes off the burning inferno in the sky the Dragon that was stretching its long body so it face was higher than the inferno the heat that the fire in the sky was putting off was making people sweat and monsters that were water related started making see through shields to block the heat Mizore made a ice shield for the group and they moved under it then as the fire seemed to hit its peak a loud ear splitting screech people covered their eyes and groaned then a huge bird appeared out of the fire flapping it's wings

"That is Masato's monster" Moka said looking shocked it was so huge he could kill everyone here then both the dragon and phoenix clashed the dragon bit for the birds neck but the bird's beak bit hard on the dragons neck it roared in pain and the phoenix flew away and high the dragon bled from his neck heavily.

"Look at that wound" a student said

"Yes that so huge the dragon is going to lose badly I can just tell" another said that was followed by a wave of agreements tuskune and the others hoped so because the dragon would destroy the school then tuskune turned his attention to the raging fight in the sky the dragon slashed its tail as it took to the sky the tail went through the phoenix but when it came out the tail was on fire he yelled in pain the phoenix's flames engulfed the screaming dragon then the flames fattened and exploded outwards the heat was so intense it broke the shields and the water related monsters pasted out including Mizore Kurumu lowered her down and covered her from the heat the flames thinned out and nothing was left including the phoenix the group was shocked tuskune couldn't believe it the phoenix Masato had just killed the dragon by destroying himself everyone on the buildings looked around they had no idea what to do Ruby was looking up as the spot where the two blow up she was on the building she was in when Masato crashed into her class room

"Wow he was brave good looking and thoughtless of his own safety" a female student said other girls agreed after almost a hour people started to get off the roofs of the buildings except the group they all sat on the roof Gin sat his back against the railing and so did tuskune Moka had changed back to her pink haired form and Mizore and Kurumu were laying on the ground together both wounded Mizore and Kurumu were looking at where the spot Masato sacrificed himself to kill Ryuu the ruby joined them and her and Yukari sat together Ruby looked over Yukari's cuts and bruises then as the sun started to set they all got up and walked to their dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 22: the aftermath

As the days past a whole building was off limits and four class rooms and the lunch area for weeks as it was fixed up from the fight at the school Moka and the others were all hurt and all went to the hospital for a week but Kurumu and Mizore were in longer because of the damage the monster had given to their bodies Moka had healed faster because of her vampire powers that was the only reason she survived when half of a building fell on her and tuskune was saved by the vampire blood in his veins so he could of gone through the three wall and fall three stories and smashed into the tables. The months past and the lunch area was finished and so was the class rooms but the building and the sports area had a bit more trouble because of the destruction that happened in each place the sports area because of the huge craters in the grounds and the burnt area around it the flames had burnt all the trees around the grounds and nothing was left of the sports shed which had all the sports equipment in it and the building that was destroyed had the science lab in it so they had some explosions in the building and students were hurt by some of the raging monsters and rubble that went flying at random and windows were broken at the other side of the school because some of the rocks had smashed into the windows then as the months past the news paper club had to close the column about monsters back not after doing a finally monster the dragon and how to tell how to fight one people told them it would of been better if Masato wrote it but they just told them he was the phoenix and they understood and after that no one complained about the column closing and on the last paper with the monster column was a full story about Ryuu and what he had done and the next issue was a full description on a fight it even included the battles Mizore Kurumu Gin and yukari were involved in they even told about the monster that Masato had beaten senseless for stopping tuskune get to Moka and the battle between Moka tuskune and Ryuu then to everyone's enjoyment was the battle with Masato and Ryuu and when he turned dragon till the explosion that killed them both then came and end of the year everyone in the group was a down there had not seen Masato since he was termed into his Phoenix form and everyone just said bye and started walking to their buses.

"What no goodbye for me how mean" a voice said behind them everyone turned they knew the voice they had to see to believe if it was the right person...

It was it was Masato standing they his bag at his feet his jacket open and hand in his pocket looking like he always did laded back everyone dropped their stuff and ran to him Kurumu and Ruby crashed tackled hugged him and he fell over and everyone circled around him Mizore crouched and poked him.

"It is really him" she said in disbelief everyone was smiling Moka Tuskune Yukari Gin and Mizore all looked over him as Ruby and Kurumu looked up at him from his chest.

"Oh so I didn't blow myself up for nothing" Masato said smiling at them all then Kurumu and Ruby stood up along with Mizore then Masato stood up as well and looked at them all then Moka slapped Masato he looked at Moka who was Frowning with her hands on her waist.

"You let us think you were dead!" Moka yelled at Masato who took a step back some people who were walking by looked at her.

"Well I actually did die" he replied rubbing the back of his head the all gasped and Ruby and Kurumu looked closer

"But you are here so you didn't die" Ruby said

"He is a Phoenix he can regenerate from there ashes" Yukari said before Masato could say it he nodded and they all looked at each other

"But you have been gone half a year" tuskune said crossing his arms

"My ashes were spread out over a large area because of the wind I had made with my flames" Masato replied they all understood that then the buses blow their horns to tell that they were about to leave then a fairy landed on Ruby's shoulder

"The head master wants you sir Masato" the fairy said as it crossed its legs on ruby's shoulder

"Okay so I am not leaving" Masato said to the fairy the others except Ruby and Masato grabbed their bags and waved walking to the buses as they left only Ruby the Fairy and Masato was left

"Okay fairy lady show me the way" Masato said picking up his bag the fairy flapped her wings and took off and Masato and Ruby followed them as they walked through the deserted school till all three of them got to the head masters office Masato knocked on the door.

"It is open Masato you can come in and Ruby you as well" the headmaster said and Ruby and Masato walked in the fairy didn't follow she must of had stuff to do.

"Do you know why I called you here Masato?" the headmaster said his face was hidden under a hood

"You missed me?" Masato replied with a smile

"No I am offering you a job" he answered resting his chin on his hands

"Really what kind of job"

"You will work for me and you will protect the school and other errands"

"Really okay I am in" Masato answered smiling putting his hands in his pockets the headmaster and Ruby seemed surprised that he answered with a yes so soon

"Well you will be as soon as school starts next year till then you can stay here if you have now where to go just like Ruby here" he nodded to Ruby who looked at Masato smiling

"Sure I will stay not like I will want to miss anything at this school"

After that the headmaster dismissed them both and they walked together Masato asked what he had missed and Ruby told him and as they got to his room he put his bag and Ruby left once she had left he walked up to the roof where he had a view of the gates of the school this school had defiantly change since he met Tuskune and his friends and he was glad.


End file.
